


Burcyan

by Blob47



Series: Chocolate Oranges [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha CC-1138 | Bacara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Omega CT-7567 | Rex, Pre-Relationship, references to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blob47/pseuds/Blob47
Summary: It was one of Bacara's few rest days and the first he had since he had helped the small omega through his presentation, and he was looking forwards to meeting up with him.Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Chocolate Oranges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Burcyan

**Author's Note:**

> burcyan [BOOR-shahn] friendship, comradeship, close bond.  
> Thanks to skywanberrie for helping me come up with it

It was one of Bacara’s few rest days, since he had started training with His JP trainer Davin, they had gotten further and further apart. While he normally spent these days sleeping and catching up on as much rest as he could, this one was specialler then normal, that's because as the JP was putting it in the system he saw that Rex also had a rest day. 

He very nearly didn't have this rest day. One of the other cadets had fucked up badly during training yesterday, and if one person fucks up, everyone gets punished. Thankfully they had managed to repent with relentless drills as punishments. Bacara's legs still ached. The cadet who fucked up was currently being ostracized by the rest of the group, if the rest day had been cancelled, Bacara was sure that cadet would be in the Medbay right now.

As he creeped out of the JP barracks, trying not to wake the few others that were deemed good enough for him to train, his heart started racing in excitement. He had only seen Rex, his omega, a few times since the heat. He wasn’t in love with Rex yet, hadn’t known him long enough for that, but the more he grows to know the sassy, confident blond the more he feels like he can grow to love him back. Not that he deserves to have such an amazing person in love with him, but he can’t bear to let him go.  
  
-  
  
“Shit,” Rex curses. “You look exhausted, you should be asleep not wandering around the city!”

“Wanted to find you,” Bacara rumbles.

“Well, the Omega CT bunks I'm in are usually free at this time of day. If you promise to be quiet, we could go there and have a nap?”

Bacara hums in agreement.

Rex then grabbed his hand, leading him towards the barracks.

“What have you been up to? I’ve been progressing really well in training, so Fordo said I might get to train with some CC cadets, instead of just CT. Which would be really cool! A Mutie CT training with CCs. And who knows, maybe I’ll get to train with you?”

“I’ve been doing fine, Davin has been putting us through the paces. And while it would be nice to train together, I have specialised training remember? We don’t even train with other CCs, just each other and other trainers if Davin feels like we are getting complacent.”

“Oh well. What do you usually do on rest days? Surely not wandering the city looking for people.”

“Usually sleep, this is my first rest day since the heat.”

“First? But it’s been months! Do you really get that little? I just thought the reason why we hadn’t seen each other was because our rest days just didn’t match up. Not that you barely get them!”

"I usually get a bit more, but Davin considered the medbay and heat to be extra rest days." 

Bacara remembered that time, the JP had not been pleased that his favourite had been laid up in the medbay for something so simple as a knee injury, even less that he had been taken out for 3 days to help an omega with their heat, Bacara had been worked harder then ever after that.

"But that's not resting, that's healing and looking after me! Kark natborns and their stupid lack of heats, if it wasn't for Prime, also having them, we wouldn't even have time off for heats and ruts." Rex exclaimed 

Bacara looked around anxiously, scent souring slightly.

"You shouldn't say that out in the open, anyone could hear you."

“We’re by the CT barracks, the trainers and long necks don't come here unless they have to. Anyway this is mine, so we should better be quiet, don't want to get caught sneaking an Alpha into the dorms." Rex said, projecting calm into his scent, relaxing Bacara.

They went in as the doors to the barracks open, sneaking inside quietly. It was mostly empty, aside from a few lights indicating people were in their pods.

Rex pushed a button, and one of the pods came sliding out.

"This is my pod." Rex whispered.

They climbed onto the pod, squeezing in together, while Rex closed it, a strong scent of Rex's clean sharp smell, like a freshly cleaned room, overpowering Bacara's nose, before slowly intermingling with his bittersweet scent. Rex slowly stroked Bacaras hair, 

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Rex hummed.

Bacara slowly fell asleep, surrounded by Rex in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to sapphire_deity and skywanberrie for editing and supporting my writing! I couldn't have done this without them!


End file.
